A Little R&R
by vanillacupcakesgirl
Summary: Marinette and Alya go to a resort. Marinette runs in to someone (eventually)
1. Chapter 1

Marinette stuck one toe into the hot tub and gasped, pulling it out quickly.

"Come on, Marinette, just get in already," Alya said, looking up from where she was comfortably seated. The water was unnaturally frothy, and Alya was rendered almost invisible from the shoulders down.

"Don't rush me!" Marinette responded, carefully sticking her toe in again. "It's just really hot."

"Quit complaining," Alya teased her cautious friend as she eased her ankle into the water, "just get in already. You won't regret it." Marinette regarded her uncertainly, sitting down on the edge and hissing as she put her other foot in the water. Frustrated, Alya stood up and yanked her in by the shoulders.

"Aieeee!" Marinette screeched, causing a few of their passing fellow resort guests to look over curiously. "What did you do that for?!" she whisper-shouted.

Alya patted her shoulder. "It was obvious that you weren't going to get in by yourself. You just needed a push. You'll thank me later."

"Was too!" Marinette protested hotly, but there was a flush in her cheeks.

"You're blushing, liar," Alya said, pinching her cheek like a kindly grandma.

"Hey!" Marinette said, but she had already lost the attention of Alya, who was looking at something in the space over her left shoulder.

"Hot boy at one o'clock," she muttered, turning to get out of the hot tub. "See ya later. Have fun without me, and try to relax, okay?"

"But Alya, we just got-" Marinette sputtered at her friend's retreating form. Frustrated though she was, Marinette glanced over at the boy Alya was advancing towards. He was bespectacled with dark hair, not Marinette's type at all. She turned to face the hot tub, seething, to find that she was all alone.

The resort was gorgeous, and this hot tub was secluded, far away from the main pool and surrounded by a wall of trees on three sides. The other side had a wide cobblestone trail that connected to the main path. She and Alya had been excited to find it. It felt like a secret little getaway. Marinette didn't think anyone else would be coming over that she could talk to. 'Not that I would know what to do if someone did,' she thought privately.

She floated aimlessly about from side to side in the tub, pushing off from the benches. She was just settling into the far bench for the fourth time when it happened. Marinette froze suddenly, almost afraid to move.

She had swam in the way of one of the jets, and the forceful blast aimed itself directly at her nether regions. For a moment, the blast was foreign and painful on her most sensitive bits, but soon the tingling began to feel pleasant. No, more than pleasant, Marinette decided as she gasped slightly, pleasurable.

At first she was content with the slowly growing dull buzz of the jet slamming onto her clit, but Marinette frowned as her pleasure began to plateau. She needed more. Desperately, she thrust her hips in, closer to the jet, and the force intensified. So did the feeling, she noted with a moan she barely managed to hold back.

She didn't know how long she held herself there, water pounding her clit, pleasure slowly rising higher. Before she had been able to keep a relatively straight face in the event that a passerby strolled in, but now she knew her faced was screwed up in pleasure and she couldn't control it.

Marinette began to pant as she braced her leg against the tile and held on to the edge for dear life. The intensity of the feeling near her pussy was mind-blowing. She was so close to the edge. "Oh," she whimpered quietly.

A person on the path looked over in her direction, sending another rush of fear and pleasure rolling down her spine. This was the push she needed. With a loud, breathy moan, Marinette felt her pussy walls clench, and an orgasm ripped through her.

With so much intense pleasure going straight to her head, it took Marinette a few minutes to recover. She slowed her breathing and wrenched herself away from the jet, tentatively touching her clit through her swimsuit and shuddering at how sensitive she was.

She sat there for a few more minutes in post-orgasmic bliss, feeling her pussy warm as she thought about her juices seeping into the hot tub.

Juices in the hot tub! She sat bolt upright. "What have I done?" she asked herself. "That couldn't have been sanitary…I was in public...and.." She trailed off.

'Anyone could have seen,' she thought to herself, 'in fact, someone DID see.' She felt her cheeks flush with shame as she crossed her legs and started rubbing them together at the thought of someone watching her as she came undone, stimulating her sensitive pussy.

As Marinette stewed in her own guilty pleasure, Alya came back with a dazed smile. "Ooh, I was right about that boy," she told Marinette, "he was a very good kisser."

Marinette covered her ears. "Overshare, Alya! Ew!" She scolded, but it was halfhearted. She felt her pussy throb under the water. As Alya sank into the water mixed with her juices none the wiser, she felt a twinge down there and inhaled softly.

Alya looked up at her sharply. "Say, Marinette, have you been in here the whole time?" Marinette nodded slowly. "You should probably get out. It's not healthy to be in here for that long. You look a little flushed, too."

"Y-yeah," Marinette agreed shakily, not trusting her legs to support her if she were to stand up. Under Alya's watchful gaze, though, she forced herself to rise, suddenly embarrassed as she exposed her dirty self to the world and tottered over to her lounge chair.

She felt her nipples harden in the cool air and couldn't ignore it, even after laying down under her towel. She felt the urge to play with them but as her hands started to sneak up underneath the towel, she mentally slapped herself and brought her hands away. What was with her today?

She looked back at the hot tub, horny and longing. Marinette was hooked.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon, Marinette and Alya decided to hit the pool again. They splashed around for a while and played catch with a beach ball. Marinette missed most of Alya's throws, her eyes darting to the hot tub.

"Are you alright?" Alya asked her, concerned.

"Huh?" Marinette said, "yeah, I'm fine."

Alya let the ball float away. "You just seem super distracted."

Marinette looked away from the hot tub and turned to face her. "Well, I am really sore from that yoga class we tried this morning. Maybe a soak in the hot tub would be good.. you know, for our muscles? Yeah, for our muscles." She fought to repress a blush.

"Actually, that sounds really good right about now," Alya agreed, pulling herself out of the water. "Race you there!"

"Alya!" Marinette protested, scrambling to get out of the pool, "that's not fair. You had a head start." Alya laughed as she turned onto the path leading to the hot tub, Marinette not far behind. Neck and neck, the two girls practically jumped in.

Marinette hissed. "Wow, that's hot," she exclaimed.

"I guess," Alya agreed, eyes closed, "but doesn't it feel good?"

Looking cautiously at her friend, Marinette strategically placed herself in front of a jet. She hoped the frothy water hid her body. As she adjusted so it hit her clit, Alya started talking. Marinette was too on edge to listen. 'I shouldn't be doing this,' she thought, feeling a nervous thrill in her stomach, 'Alya is right there.'

As the powerful stream stimulated her clit in delicious ways, Marinette subtly reached down to pull her swimsuit bottoms away, allowing the jet full access to her core. She started panting slightly, feeling the pressure more even from far away without the barrier.

"Wow, you must be tired from that race," Alya commented, listening to her friend's pants.

"Y-yeah," Marinette agreed shakily, trying to keep a straight face as she rocked her hips closer to the jet to get more pressure, "you know...me. I'm out of..oh..out of shape." The reminder that someone was nearby caused her to tense the muscles deep inside her pussy, which added to the pleasure she felt building. 'So close,' she thought. As hard as she tried to maintain her composure, she felt her face crumple in bliss.

"Ohh!" She moaned. She continued to hiss.

Alya looked at her, concerned. "Marinette, are you okay?" She asked.

Marinette was so close to coming that she barely had the focus to respond. "Foot…ah! On rock," she explained between panting moans.

Alya nodded, reaching behind her to the side of the hot tub. "I have my goggles right here. If you're not strong enough to lift your foot put right now, I can just go down and look to see the damage. The water is hot, but it's not THAT bad."

Marinette moaned desperately again, eyes widening through her intense pleasure. If Alya went down there, Marinette would be found out. "Noo…oh!" She managed just before Alya dunked under. She was almost at her peak and felt the immense pressure to orgasm.

As Alya crossed the hot tub slowly, Marinette locked eyes with a passing stranger. He was very attractive, with blonde hair and an even tan. Hearing Marinette's vocal pants, he gave her a knowing, lustful smirk.

This was all it took for Marinette to come undone. With a guttural moan, her eyes fluttered shut and she came, wrenching herself away from the jet just as Alya's hand wrapped around her foot. Marinette just knew that her juices were getting on Alya even despite the water. This realization coupled with the added physical contact sent another tremor through her.

Alya popped up to the surface. "Your foot seems okay," she reported, "but there wasn't a rock down there."

"I think I kicked it into the filter," Marinette lied, "it was kind of a shock more than anything." She didn't look Alya in the eyes, instead looking away and accidentally gazing at the stranger, who had stopped on the path. Looking from Alya to her, she saw him raise an impressed eyebrow. Her cheeks flushed with shame.

"Marinette, we've been in here for like 20 minutes already!" Alya interrupted, "we could get heart attacks! We could get cancer!"

"I'm sure we're fine," she reassured Alya, "but you're right. We should get out. Anyway, I kind of have to use the bathroom."

Relieved that at least Alya hadn't caught her, Marinette stepped out to relieve herself, grabbing a towel off a nearby lounge chair to towel off. When she reached the path, the attractive stranger was gone.

She couldn't help feeling a little disappointed as she approached the end of the pool area and walked into the main building and down the long hallway to the bathroom. It was dark here, and very secluded. Marinette's nipples were rock hard in the air-conditioned hall and, after a brief glance to either side, she decided to do something about it.

Her left hand drifted up and underneath her bikini top, while her right made its way to her clit. Bracing herself against the wall in a water fountain's alcove, Marinette let her hands and mind wander.

"Oh god, I'm so horny," she mumbled to herself. Listening to the wanton roughness in her voice only excitedly more. She rubbed lazy circles around her pebbled nipples, alternating between direct rubbing of her nipples and wide circles on the sensitive skin of her breasts. All the while, the steady beat of her fingers on her nub made a schlick, schlick, schlick noise inside her swimsuit. Her sopping folds radiated heat.

"Ahh, I'm doing it," she said, her voice rising with the feeling deep within her pussy, "I'm masturbating myself in public. Anyone could come and see me." This fear of being caught made the pleasure greater for her. Without pausing the rubbing of her nipples, Marinette pulled down her swimsuit bottoms, exposing her pussy to the cold air. Slowly, she plunged a finger inside herself with a loud groan.

"Well, what do we have here, you naughty girl," a voice came from her right. Marinette froze, finger still in her pussy, and opened her eyes. It was the boy from the hot tub. He had a toned physique that made her nipples harden more even in her shame. "You were just waiting for someone to come down here and catch you, weren't you?"

"Who are you?" Marinette managed, still shocked. She felt very self-conscious half-naked under the gaze of this stranger. He responded by taking hold of her right arm, in the process pulling her finger out of her dripping snatch, and kissing her hand, pausing to breath in the smell of her sex dripping from her fingers.

"You can call me Adrien," he practically purred, "we're going to be having a lot of fun together."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked, having an inkling that made her pussy tingle. His eyes feasted on her exposed pussy, and she hastily pulled up her bottoms from her ankles. Her cheeks burned with arousal and shame.

"Well, I suppose I have to show you," Adrien said. He proceeded to pin her against the wall roughly. Marinette looked up at him, eyes wide, as he kissed her velvety lips. Marinette was almost afraid of this stranger, but she was so horny she couldn't help but relax into this kiss. As he plunged his tongue into her mouth, she let out a little moan. He pulled himself closer to her, squeezing her arse cheeks possessively and bringing their bodies flush against each other.

They came up for air briefly. Adrien began pressing kisses down her neck. Marinette felt her nipples pressing into his toned chest and squirmed as something hard brushed against her thigh.

"You tease," he growled into her neck, "pleasuring yourself in public and expecting nobody to notice. Do you know what that did to me?" Marinette shook her head, mewling as he began to play with her breasts. "I'll tell you, then," he continued, "seeing you masturbating on the jet made me so goddamn horny I wanted to teach you a lesson."

Abruptly, he pulled away. Marinette arched into him, but he back away and turned around, starting to walk away even with his very present erection straining against his swim trunks. "Where are you going?" She asked him, breathing hard.

"Nice meeting you," he called behind him. Marinette couldn't believe it! He had just left her their, hot and wanting.

"Wait! Please," she asked him desperately. He stopped walking.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"I..liked that," she admitted shyly, "come back please."

"Well, if you insist.." he said, turning around with a long-suffering sigh. Marinette smirked inwardly at the swinging boner in his pants. He obviously wasn't that reluctant.

They continued down the hall to the elevator in tense silence. Marinette dripped a bit of her juices on the floor. She hoped the janitor would think it was water.

Adrien pressed the up button, looking back at her with heavy-lidded eyes that made her wish he was pressing her button. They inched closer as they waited for the elevator to arrive. Adrien looked down to the floor and felt his boner twitch.

"You're so wet," he marveled, looking at the trail of arousal she left behind them. Marinette blushed and nodded. "Dripping on the floor like a puppy that hasn't been housebroken. Don't worry, I'll train you up right."

The elevator arrived with a soft ding. Adrien selected floor 3 and tapped to door close button, impatient to get up to his room. His dick strained in his shorts as the elevator climbed agonisingly slowly.

The doors opened at his floor and the two practically bolted out of the door. Adrien led her by the hand to his room. They both relaxed into the other's touch by the door when Adrien stopped to ask a very important question.

"What's your name again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Marinette," she responded. He dropped her hand to unlock the door and pushed it open with a heavy exhale. The two tumbled through, one after another, and practically leaped onto the bed.

Adrien reached up to her head and pulled her closer, capturing her lips in a steamy kiss that made her pussy walls pulsate. Marinette's hands went down, slipping beneath his swim trunks and pulling them down. She gripped his cock and began moving her hands up and down on his shaft. He groaned into her mouth and pulled away for air, giving Marinette a chance to maneuver.

She moved so that she was facing his hardness in a sixty-nine position, getting a better look at his dick. It was about seven inches, the longest one she'd ever handled, and she was excited to begin devouring her treat.

Still pumping one hand on the shaft, she lifted the other to her mouth, spit on it, and brought it back down. Adrien began to groan at the feeling of her slick little hand stimulating his cock. If he liked that he'd be blown away by what she had in store.

Marinette began to lick him like a lolly to warm him up, then slowly engulfed his tip in her warm, wet mouth. Rubbing away with a steady rhythm, she bobbed as far down on his clock as her gag reflex would allow, managing to get halfway down before releasing it with a wet pop and trying again.

The wet sucking noises only served to make Adrien feel even better. "That's it," he moaned into her pussy, "suck it, Marinette." With that, he brought his tongue forward and into her waiting pussy lips.

Marinette almost froze as she felt the warm slipperiness of Adrien's tongue against her private areas, but she continued to suck like an obedient girl, letting him fuck her mouth as she squirmed at the mounting pleasure.

She moaned around his cock as he found her clit, the vibrations running through his penis. She relaxed her throat and impaled her mouth on his clock, deepthroating him for a few seconds with her nose tickled by his pubic hair. Marinette pulled pack for a second, gasping for air, before lowering her face back onto his cock.

With a grunt, Adrien came into her mouth. Marinette tried her best to swallow his sticky load of cum. What she didn't manage sprayed on her face. She licked the cum off her lips and thrust her hips closer to Adrien's face.

Adrien tried his best to keep up with Marinette's pace as she humped his face, swirling around her clit and delving into her wetness. He grabbed her arse with a firm squeeze. Marinette screamed in pleasure as she was pushed over the edge.

"I'm cumming! Oh God, I'm cumming!" She moaned. Her juices flowed freely as she let herself loose. Adrien lapped them up like a thirsty kitten. Marinette shifted around in post-orgasmic bliss, and the feeling of her soft body brushing against his own was enough for Adrien's cock to wake up again.

With a sudden burst of strength, he flipped her over onto all fours, lining his cock up with her dripping pussy. Then, he paused. Marinette squirmed, trying to bring her pussy back to meet him, desperate to be filled. "Just…fuck me already," she whined, biting her lip and looking back at him.

Adrien almost blew his load at the sight of this total hottie desperate for his dick, but instead smirked. "Beg for it, darling," he ordered her.

Marinette rolled her eyes at his request, but the fact remained that she was horny and Adrien, with that nice long cock of his, was going to be a very good fuck. "Please, Adrien," she begged, the cheesy line actually making her feel hornier, "fuck your slut."

Adrien needed no more encouragement. He slammed his stiff member into her pussy from behind, grunting at the velvety softness of her walls around him. "That's right," Marinette groaned, "fuck me Adrien. Fuck this stranger like the slut I am." She gasped as he hit a spot deep inside her and was reduced to mewls of pleasure.

As Adrien's hips pistoned eagerly into her, Marinette delighted in the pleasure of being filled, almost collapsing as she brought her hand up to play with her clit, too. Adrien reveled in the feeling of pushing into her warm and tight cunt.

Marinette began to meet his thrusts by pushing her arse back against him, driving his cock deeper inside her and eliciting some primal scream. "That's right, slut, take it deeper," Adrien grunted, feeling his balls slap against her arse cheeks after particularly powerful thrust into her snatch.

The feeling of being stretched by his delicious meat proved to be too much for Marinette. Rubbing her clit furiously, she started to feel another wave of intense pleasure rise within her. "I'm going to come!" She screeched. "I'm going to squirt my juices all over your big dick!"

With a moan, she felt her orgasm roll through her. Her pussy walls clamped around him tightly as she came, and Adrien knew he couldn't last for much longer. With a final thrust, he buried himself balls-deep inside her and exploded with a grunt.

In a moment of satisfaction, he felt his warm seed release into her. Privately, he entertained the fantasy of filling her womb with his seed. He pulled out, cock dripping a mixture of their juices onto Tue sheets. Marinette swelled around and began licking his slowly lowering cock, cleaning it of their juices.

"Mmm," she hummed around him, looking up at him sexily with those big blue eyes of her. She released his cock. "Yummy!" She giggled.

Exhausted, the two fell asleep in a pleasurable haze, completely ignorant to the consequences of what had just happened in the outside world.


End file.
